Tesoro
by Nadiangelita
Summary: Un recuerdo que permanecerá por siempre en los recuerdos de Misty, en aquel lugar, con aquellas personas que lo serían todo para ella. Ash y Misty One-short


Silencio.

No escuchaba sonido alguno. Sólo murmullos que parecían provenir de algún lugar muy lejano, pero nada más que eso. Recuerdo haber oído de vez en cuando una voz susurrar muy cerca de mí, desprendía serenidad, y quizá en algún momento, parecía angustiada.

Quise saber entonces dónde me encontraba, y empecé a abrir los ojos con lentitud. Sentí claramente la luz del sol acariciar mi rostro con intensidad, y me giré un poco evitando su contacto directo. Pude divisar un rostro.

Aquellos ojos brillantes y vivaces, y aquella inconfundible melena alborotada y tan oscura como la noche cayendo sobre sus ojos. Sabía perfectamente quien era.

-Hola… -susurró acercándose a mí, y pude sentir la tibieza de sus labios posándose sobre mi mejilla. Me estremecí.

-Hola… -respondí en un pequeño susurro, llevando mi mano hacia la que mi acompañante tenía cerca de mi rostro. La tomó con una de las suyas, rodeándola por completo. La mía se perdía atrapada en la de él.

-No te imaginas las ganas que tenía de que despertaras –permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos- Hay algo que deseo decirte.

Parecía emocionado. Lo noté en el pequeño hoyuelo de su mejilla, el que se dejaba ver cuando sonreía de entusiasmo, de alegría, o de orgullo. Le devolví el gesto, aún sin comprender el motivo de su emoción.

Por un momento, me había olvidado por completo de preguntarme dónde me encontraba, y por qué estaba allí. Pero lo olvidé en el mismo instante en el que me sumergí en lo más profundo de sus ojos castaños.

-¿De qué se trata? –pregunté con curiosidad

Se mordió el labio, sin dejar de sonreír. Depositó un beso en mi mano. Sentí cómo mis mejillas empezaban a arder.

Unos pequeños golpecitos provenientes de la puerta irrumpieron en mi peculiar sueño. Se levantó, y se dirigió hasta ella.

Quería saber de quién se trataba, pero desde donde estaba, no podía ver la entrada. Me resigné a esperar a que volviera.

Crucé ambas manos sobre mi abdomen cerrando los ojos, cuando tuve una extraña sensación, como si algo me hiciera falta en ese momento. Entonces recordé la razón por la cual estaba allí.

Abrí los ojos repentinamente, y le vi de nuevo allí, sentado a mi lado. Me vi reflejada en su mirada, y pude verme a mí misma desorientada.

Sin decir nada, se acercó a mí, uniendo sus labios con los míos. Cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por aquel sentimiento que recordaba que habitaba en mí desde el día en que le conocí. Y aquel sabor tan dulce y embriagador, ya lo había probado antes. En más de una ocasión.

Por vez primera, en aquel inmenso jardín, rodeados de pequeñas criaturas que nos miraban con curiosidad. Fue tan repentino, que no me dio tiempo a reaccionar. Al separarse de mí, sonrió como un niño travieso. Yo me cubrí la boca con ambas manos, y dando paso a mi peculiar temperamento, le arreé una bofetada. Él no dejaba de reír aún a pesar del golpe.

-No me dirás que no te gustó –me dijo divertido

Yo sólo me marché, sonriendo para mí misma, pues al fin pude sentirle como tantas veces me había imaginado.

Fue tan sólo cuestión de tiempo que a partir de aquel juguetón primer beso, las cosas llegaran hasta el punto donde nos encontrábamos ahora.

Separó sus labios de los míos, poniendo fin a mis recuerdos del pasado. Ahora quería seguir en mi presente.

-Gracias… -me dijo emocionado. Sus ojos brillaban de forma particular. Empezaba a entender lo que me decía.

Se incorporó un poco al igual que yo, mostrándome lo que llevaba en sus brazos. Aquella aterciopelada manta de cálidos tonos rosa empezó a moverse en cuanto la acomodó cerca de mi pecho. La descubrió un poco para poder ver lo que guardaba con mimo.

Sus pequeñas manos se asomaron por entre el tejido, para empezar a acariciar su propio rostro. Tomé una de ellas, para poder ver sus facciones. Una diminuta nariz, sus pequeñísimos labios sonrosados, y sus ojos entreabiertos. Se estaba despertando de un agradable sueño.

Volví mi mirada a quien me la había entregado, no se preocupó por ocultar las ínfimas lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos. Se sentó a mi lado, pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros, mientras acariciaba la pequeña mano de la criaturita entre mis brazos.

Abrió sus grandes y brillantes ojos, empezando a gimotear.

-Ha sacado tus mismos ojos aguamarina –dijo acariciando su cabeza, intentando calmarla- y el mismo color rojizo de tu pelo… mmm… creo que no tiene nada mío… -rió

Sonreí al tiempo que la acercaba a mi pecho para amamantarla por primera vez- ¿Estás seguro?

-Eso creo, ya me dirás qué ha heredado de mí –puso aquella expresión de ingenuidad que adoraba en él

-Pues ha heredado tu apetito –reí al ver su rostro interrogante- Mírala, acaba de despertar, y lo único que quiere es comer. No me negarás que lo ha sacado de ti.

Se echó para atrás en una carcajada que resonó en la habitación, se volvió a mí, y acercó su rostro al mío, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Gracias por este tesoro Myst. Es lo mejor que podría haberme pasado. Lo mejor que alguien podría haberme dado en esta vida.

-No todo el mérito es mío. Recuerda que es parte de ambos –recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombro- Gracias a ti también Ash, por todo lo que hemos vivido, por nuestra hija, y por lo que nos queda por vivir juntos…

-…los tres… -concluyó- Pero…

-¿Pero? –levanté la cabeza, mirándole sin comprender

-Pero, ¿por qué no podríamos ser cuatro?

Abrí aún más los ojos- ¿Cómo?

-Claro, -dijo decidido- además, el siguiente se tiene que parecer más a mí, ¿no crees?

Dirigí la mirada a la niña durante unos segundos, acaricié delicadamente su tibia mejilla, y dejé que su pequeña mano quedara cautiva entre la mía y la de él.

Sonreí.

-Estoy segura de que será exactamente como tú.

Dicho esto, él no esperó más, acercó su boca a la mía, capturándola en un instante, y explorándola ávidamente en una caricia que poco tenía de inocente. Después de todo, ya no éramos los mismos niños que se conocieron en aquel lago por caprichos del destino, sino que éramos la pareja que había aprendido a profundizar su cariño, superando los límites que separan una amistad infantil del amor verdadero.

Dejamos de lado los falsos "te odio" de nuestras riñas infantiles, para sustituirlos por los sinceros "te amo" de cada noche. Se acabaron los juegos, se acabaron las discusiones y las peleas. Pusimos fin a nuestra conducta inmadura de siempre, para poder ser ahora unos adultos responsables, quienes no quisimos esperar al día en que uniríamos para siempre nuestras vidas en el altar.

Y cuando Ash se enteró de mi pequeño "secreto" en la fiesta de Navidad hace unos ocho meses, parecía haber recibido la noticia de haber cumplido su gran sueño de ser un Maestro Pokémon.

Y ahora, que hemos formado nuestro propio hogar, me siento la persona más dichosa del mundo. No creo que sea capaz de pedirle nada más a la vida, pues todo lo tengo a mí alrededor. Mi familia. Mi Ash y mi hija.

¿Ser cuatro?

¿Por qué no? Siempre me imaginé a Ash de bebé cuando _mi suegra_ me contaba las travesuras que hacía. Sí, sin ninguna duda, podríamos ser cuatro.

Aunque, aún a pesar de tener todo lo que hubiese deseado con él, tengo la sensación de que me falta algo. Algo que sólo él sabe darme como nadie. Sólo Ash.

-Te amo… -susurró a mi oído, haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

Es eso lo único que me faltaba para completar esta escena de mi vida, una imagen que perdurará eternamente en las entrañas de mi alma. Las palabras salidas directamente de su corazón son el eco que me da vitalidad cada día.

_-_Yo también te amo Ash…

Fin-

-Nadiangelita

* * *

_Hola a todos!!_

_Soy Nadia, y este es el segundo fic que publico n.n con la diferencia de que este es un one-short, pero que igual tenía ganas de publicar._

_Bien, no tengo nada más que decir... creo... ahora intentaré centrarme en terminar mi otra historia._

_Espero vuestros reviews y que os haya gustado._

_Gracias n.n_

_Bye_


End file.
